Episode 430: Scare's Swamp Thing A-boo-t Scary
"Scare's Swamp Thing A-boo-t Scary" was released October 24, 2018. Description This is our Halloween episode, I guess? Travis kind of forced our hand a little bit, and we didn't realize that we will, in fact, have another episode up before Halloween. Basically, this whole episode is an accident. Enjoy! Suggested talking points: An Extremely Spooky Intro, Haunted House Guidance, Ghost Cement, Bone Drone, A Very Sexual Spirit, Creamed Corn Surprise, Halloween Shave, Scare Training, Secret Hogwarts, Crunchy Skeleton Outline 0:45 - Intro. Justin sings Tim Curry. They can't make it spooky enough. The brothers talk about who their kids are gonna be for Halloween. 8:49 - I'm working at a professional haunted house this year, and I have this problem where people take what I say literally and ruin the scare. For example, my character was right before a train scare. I was supposed to have died on the tracks, so I would scream, "Don't go on the tracks!" It doesn't happen too often, but every now and then some dingus is like "okay, let me turn my whole group around and not go obviously forward. Where do we go?" What can I do in response? I've stuttered and yelled "I want you to go on the tracks!" as a last resort. - Winging It in Westland 14:46 - Y - Sent in by Ray Gainer, from Yahoo Answers user dan, who asks: If You Pump a Haunted Cellar Full of Concrete, Does It Get Rid of the Ghost? Like if you totally obliterate the ghost's environment by filling the whole cellar full of liquid concrete, right up to the ceiling, does it effectively exorcise it? Or would the ghost just move upstairs and haunt the rest of the house? (Stupid ignorant people who don't believe in ghosts should not respond to this question.) 21:22 - How do I tell people to give me bones? I collect bones and enjoy getting them as gifts. The best gift I've ever gotten was a human pelvis (replica). Unfortunately, it's always a little awkward asking people to get me bones during gift giving holidays or birthdays. How do I ask for bones while being taken seriously and not freaking people out? - Cass 26:19 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, MeUndies. Message from Pops/Fistmaster for Alex, Nick, Olivia, and Jill. Message from Taylor for John. Advertisement for Tights & Fights. 32:30 - Haunted Doll Watch - Kayla 43:07 - Y - Sent in by Griffin but a Different One, from Yahoo Answers user Munchie, who asks: Halloween prank what would happen if I did this? Say that on halloween night, I keep several open cans of creamed corn by my front door. And every time I get a trick or treater, I open the door, quickly dump the can of creamed corn into their bag of candy then shut the door. No words ever spoken. Lol what would come of that? 46:33 - I never dress up for Halloween (super religious parents) but this year is my year. My wife and I have an invite to a Halloween party, and we also have all the components for the perfect Bob and Linda Belcher costume. The only issue is that I have had a beard for three years now and this costume would require shaving down to just the mustache. My question: Is it worth shaving away all my hard work for my first ever Halloween costume? - Spooky Stache in Surrey 48:57 - I work at a scare farm every year where I get to run around and terrify children and adults alike, but every year without fail there are a couple people who end up fighting rather than fleeing upon being spooked. How should I prepare myself for these situations and what types of defense tactics should I employ when dealing with the easily scared common folk? - Bloodcurdling and Bruised in Branchburg 52:23 - I want to dress up for Halloween, but my office and my new job doesn't seem to celebrate the holiday at all. How much of my Hogwarts uniform can I put on before it stops being business casual? - Bailey 53:27 - Okay. So for Halloween, I'm going as a skeleton with a jack-o-lantern mask, but the onesie my mom got me is just so unbearably crunchy. Like, I just slightly move my arm and the fabric paint that was used to paint on the bones just crunches so loud. Can I fix this? Can I make it not so annoying? Can I try to make it sound like the crunchiness is on purpose? - Nat 54:34 - Housekeeping 58:03 - FY - Sent in by Michelle Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Come On, Load, Load, Dammit, I'll Call Him Cedric, who asks: Does Oscar the Grouch have legs, and, furthermore, a dingaling? Notes Final Yahoo from Michelle was also sent in by Michelle Smith, who had submissions read on episodes 428 and 429. Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch